The Beauty
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: A story about Klaus finding love in unlikely source named Caroline. but the fight for her love never seemed so hard. this is the person Klaus has waited 1000 years for. the first person he feels something for in 1000 years. the start of a love story that will last forever or will the other forces keep them from one another forever. read to found out other coupling will be involved
1. proludge

_**Just a little idea that came from an assignment at school early in the year. first time writing Klaroline fic. mistakes are mine. **_

_**I don't own anything **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**The Beauty**_

Prologue

For 1000 years I have been an outcast within my family. My family, more my parents, have never looked at me with love. All I see is hate all towards me. For reasons unknown to me in my human life . I try to prove myself to them, that I am equal to my brothers and sister, but I am still not equal to them.

The day we got turned into vampire the truth was discovered about me, the reason I am a hybrid . I was the result of an affair that my mother had, but I get the blame. I am always disconnected in all this. I didn't ask to be born out of an affair. Father sees it as my fault that I cause what my mother did. It their fault, it was never mine.

My father told me things, which I believe now. No one will ever love me, I am unwanted and that I will be forever alone for my existence. Even knowing that I am close to my sister, I still feel like she is going to leave me. Everyone leaves me. That is the truth; I will be left alone, just like my father said.

In my time I have seen the world: how it is so big, so many cultures, people, things to see, but what is that without being seen or heard, not seen as a person but as something different, unknown. The world is filled with beauty but what is that when I feel so empty and alone.

But now I am the original Hybrid and I just killed Mikael. I am final feel free from him.

* * *

_** This is just a back story before the main story is review :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**thank you for the reviews and follows you guys just made me smile when I saw them. here is another chapter I know it is still a bit short next chapter should be longer. and thank so much for reading.**_

_**this chapter is for my reviewer and follower.**_

_**I don't own anything and mistakes are mine. **_

* * *

Chapter 1

The place I was born. Never a point to return until I found out that the doppelgänger was here. that being the only reason I am here. I did the ritual So that I could be a hybrid. I tried to make more but they keep on failing on me. So natural when I discover that the doppelgänger is still alive and walking around happy and whatever girls her age do. I then discovered her blood is key to making more hybrids and I have made more hybrids. But the truth is even with my hybrids I am still alone in this world.

I am walking down the street keeping to darkness, the shadows when I hear a laugh, filled with light and beauty. I turn around and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her hair flows down her shoulders, the sun shining down making a halo around her hair, eyes bright with light. She is an angel. I have to met her, know her. But most importantly who she is. I just have to.

I slowly make my way up to her. she is on the phone talking to my first hybrid Tyler I think that is his name. I decide to listen in and hear her say 'I love you' to him when I zero in on a different conversation between the doppelgänger and the witch.

"Elena, Klaus is over there about to walk into Caroline."

" Let go to the grill with Caroline."

I see them catch up with the angel.

"Hey Caroline let's go to the grill and have some girl time." said the doppelgänger

"Sure." She said in the most beautiful voice ever.

With that they walked away from me but the angel named Caroline I made a wish that we may talk soon.

* * *

_**please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**hey thanks for you still reading this story I know the chapter are not long but I plan on making them longer for you. I just had to plan on where I want this story lead to but I have and this chapter will lead to where the story will go too. I don't own anything.**_

_**Also sorry It took a couple of days but a new Klaus and Caroline story pop into my head so I had to write out that but don't worry this is my first thought . So enjoy I think I am a bit mean to you in this chapter but an open mind. **_

* * *

Chapter 2

In the months that have followed that first moment I have done many things to show her I am worth of her love, her light. Instead she gets used as a distraction so her silly little group of friends can try to get one up me. She using me and I give in every time. I wonder if every moment we spend together is a distraction, but that can't be true, but it could be. it hurts to know that. Maybe one she will realise that I am here for the long run. Watching and protecting her from even the simplest thing . One day.

I have had to spend today watching over that werewolf girl, Hayley. When I could of being watching Caroline with her Cheerleading. Seeing her smile while doing it, that smile i want to bring out on her face. Maybe soon. When she realise that she belongs to me.

"interesting painting" Hayley says to me making me focus on her instead of my thoughts of Caroline. I just nod to her wishing it was Caroline here.

" Can I go now?" she asked. I nod my head.

"but what if I want to stay instead." I look at her is she implying what I think she is.

" Now why would you want to stay here in my house?" I ask her she looks at me and I know she meant exactly what I thought.

I walk up to her this is an interesting turn of events that I would have never thought would have happened today. I am standing in front of her thinking of what to do what to do with her..

" So am I staying or going, Klaus."

* * *

**_Review please :)_**

**_also in the review you can add ideas that this story can have I will look at them and include them in the story if they give me ideas. _**

**_Next chapter will be in Caroline point of view and she will be talking to Klaus about something. what could it be..._**

**_remember the road to love is hard... _**


	4. Chapter 3

**thanks you if you are still reading this. I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 3

Caroline point of view

Klaus is standing in front of me as I look down on the ground. Why did I decide to came here and talk to him? oh maybe because you wanted to see him. the little voice in my head say to me. why did he have to take up room in my head, with his smile and accent. _behave Caroline you are on a mission here no thinking along these lines. _I tell myself.

"so what _has brought you here, love?" he ask me. I can do this._

_"To make a deal." I tell him. _

_"about what, love?" he responds_

_"Tyler." I tell him " I want you to let Tyler back here."_

_"And what does it have in for me?" he ask me _

_"you can take me to one place for one week. Whenever you want too. you will just have to say the word and we go." I tell him. He smiles and he did not just give me butterflies in the pit of my looks me over and I know that he is thinking if it worth it. For me to get Tyler back and to have me to himself for one week. _

_"Ok, love. You have yourself a deal." he tells me. I give him a small smile for agreeing to my deal. _

_"Thanks" I say to him._

_Slowly Klaus moves closer to me and leads down to my ear. I feel his breath near my ear. He will not know how this is effecting me. Never!_

_"See you around, love." and with that he is gone from my view back to within his house and I make my way out of his mansion with my new prom dress._

_..._

_Hayley Point of view_

_"How I have only been with.." I say _

_" A hybrid. We believe it is nature 's loophole. " say the witch "_We will have to call him."

" I will go now" I say

"No this is a delicate subject we will make plans for him to help us." she say to me. I give her a confuse look.

Do they think the baby father is someone else, then who it is really. I will just wait to see how their plan plays out.

* * *

**I know but keep reading to found out who the baby father is...**

**Next chapter is going to be Klaus and Caroline Stating their trip to New Orleans**

**Review please :) **


End file.
